Generally, a refrigerator is an electrical appliance for keeping food or other items cool.
The refrigerator typically includes a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment. The food is kept in the freezing compartment at a temperature below zero and in the refrigerating compartment at a temperature above zero.
However, according to the related art refrigerator, the user cannot identify the food kept in the refrigerator unless opening a refrigerator door. Therefore, the user opens the refrigerator door, finds food he/she wants, and takes the food cut of the refrigerator. This is troublesome for the user.
Further, in order to set or alter an operational mode of the refrigerator, the user presses or touches buttons provided on the refrigerator. This is also troublesome for the user.
In addition, a variety of buttons for many different functions are provided. However, there is no description for the buttons and thus it is difficult for the user to set and identify the functions. Accordingly, it frequently occurs that the user presses or touches wrong buttons.